Oh, What Angsty Webs We Weave
by We're All To Blame
Summary: Three song-fic chapters that I thought fit Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke fairly well. USED TO BE TITLED: "I'd Put Something Witty Here, But I'm Too Tired".
1. Sasuke

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on Naruto and "When Somebody Loved Me" a song from Toy Story 2, neither of which I own. I had to change couple of words in the song to fit better, though, so sorry about that. ^-^'**_

The raven looked out across the field he was currently sharing with friends and their wise teacher. Not for the first time, he allowed his thoughts to wander to someone he once associated with years prior. He'd thought they'd been close, but for many years now he'd wondered if the bond they'd shared was some fantastical dream that he had allowed himself to be deluded with. Had he ever truly known _him_?

**When somebody loved me **

**Everything was beautiful;**

He couldn't deny that swimming in the peripheral vision of his subconscious were thoughts and memories pertaining to the older male. Every memory seemed to display the happier days of his youth spent with the boy. Somehow he knew no matter how much hate he allowed into his heart for the boy: those scenes could neither be erased, nor eradicated, nor forgotten.

**Every hour we spent together **

**Lives within my heart.**

Of course, everyone had their "off" days, and the man haunting his current sentiments was no exception to that unspoken, unguarded rule- and the younger boy wasn't either. When either would feel particularly emotional or vulnerable, the other would be the stabilizing support or balance one needed when they cried of felt uncharacteristically happy.

**And when he was sad**

**I was there to dry his tears, **

**And when he was happy, so was I**

**When he loved me.**

The other and he had had many great times together come rain or shine, or season changes- they could virtually be found with one another.

**Through the summer and the fall **

**We had each other- that was all. **

**Just he and I together **

**Like it was meant to be.**

When he'd come home after a tough day weary and sorrowful over what had had to be done, the youngest raven would look into the face above his and remind him that he was as loved as the wonderful person the younger had always seen in him. The elder would then smile, showing his love and appreciation for the boy in front of him, and they would soon laugh and spend the waning evening hours they had left to pass together.

**And when he was lonely **

**I was there to comfort him **

**And I knew that he loved me.**

But that had been long ago; before everything between them had changed the both of them for the worst.

**So the years went by-**

**I stayed the same, **

**But he began to drift away; **

**I was left alone.**

Still, years later, he continued to hope and long for their relationship to be made whole, for the two to become one once more. He needed someone to live for, to die for, as he would have the other male. He'd never felt so alone and without a purpose, placing aside the destructive and deadly destiny put into place by the man so like him. He didn't want to hate anymore- his friends had shown him that. He only needed to _be_ loved once more, to _feel_ loved once more.

He needed _him_.

**Still, I waited for the day **

**When he'd say: "I will always love you."**

**Lonely and forgotten, **

**Never thought he'd look my way, **

Even now, on occasion, his aspirations never seemed far enough out of reach to keep the other raven away for long. _He'd_ made that clear everything had changed between the one he loved and him. Also, the day that the eldest of two had intended to take the best friend the younger had ever truly felt he'd made, instead of just finishing the dark business he'd begun with the onyx-moonlight-featured youth so many years ago.

**And he smiled at me and held me **

**Just like he used to do.**

The older male he'd always admired had taken away everything the teenaged orphan had held dear. Yet, as selfish as it was, he knew that if the former returned to him, he would be content and relieved in giving up his unwillingly chosen path for vengeance. As long as he could see those eyes gaze at his own, even if it was only one last time. He needed to see in them the expressions they once held.

**Like he loved me, **

**When he loved me.**

But the adolescent had been foolish and wrong in his assumptions that anything good and wonderful could spring from a relationship such as the one they shared, that he'd understood how the elder thought, had felt, had loved him.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful; **

**Every hour we spent together **

**Lives within my heart-**

He'd never truly the other yet even more disturbing to his frame of mind was the thought that even as he sought out the other's destruction, cruel Fate had played out the younger's cards and had handed the reigns and control of his to the eldest's eager hands. For every thought, every action, every breath he circulated through his wretched body. They were all derived from the never-ending theater in his mind's eye recounting visions of what he other had done, whether those thoughts stemmed from a child's ignorant love or from an or orphan's scathing hatred, _nothing_ he did was without a preceding thought of the other in some way.

The young avenger knew that even when all was said and done and one had taken the life of the other forever, the one he'd trusted, loved, and finally despised the most was the heart of it all. The elder one would always be on his mind until forever sank to oblivion- his brother would always and forever be the winner, no matter what the ultimate outcome.

**When he loved me.**


	2. Itachi

A young man with long, well-kept hair walked alone after getting rid of his nearly inseparable companion. He continued on until his feet almost felt as though they were broken and bleeding, and his lungs seemed ready to burst.

Without stopping to rest, the exhausted man arrived at his destination, detected by no one who might have hindered his intentions, He leaped onto the top of the fence, separating him from his target. He scanned the small town for only a moment, finding the one he had been seeking.

**It's funny when you find yourself **

**Looking from the outside.**

He recalled all of the fond memories they'd shared and wondered if the other could say the same. He wanted nothing more than to apologize to the younger male, begging forgiveness for all of the betrayal and pain he'd put him through. He only needed to feel as though it wasn't too late to go back to those long-abandoned days.

**I'm standing here but I all want **

**Is to be over there.**

That would be too good to be true, however, and the young man would not waste his time fooling himself with those dreams and selfish wants any longer.

He'd done that for far too long.

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen?**

During all of the years he'd spent away from his brother, he'd always managed to convince himself and the youth that the eldest raven would never return. Both needed to think the taller one did not reserve an ounce or regret or loathing due to his horrific, murderous actions.

'**Cause now I have to pretend **

**That I don't really care.**

He vaguely and briefly wondered how long he could play his smoke and mirrors games on his own senses.

**I thought you were my fairytale, **

**Dream when I'm not sleeping, **

**A wish upon a star that's coming true. **

His new "friends," an unfortunate group of criminals, had known it wasn't considerate of his health to worry and stress himself over broken wishes that could not be salvaged from their destruction. They would never let him forget for a second that he must allow the feelings to pass from the forefront and focus on the various "jobs" asked of him.

**But everybody else could tell **

**That I confused my feeling with the truth**

But what did they know of his life and the way he concerned himself with it?

**When there was me and you. **

He recalled the loving smiles and soft reassurances he'd send his brother whenever the younger was afraid he'd never come back from his dangerous line of work. He laughed bitterly as he realized the job he used to have required bringing in people that he now surrounded himself with, and had even become himself.

The officials of the rural town he'd once lived in, and was now gazing out over, had once made him feel as though he'd never want to live anywhere else. His innocent ingorance had blissfully blinded him to the wickedness of their all too human hearts.

That would soon change within his younger-self, however.

**I swore I knew the melody **

**That I heard you singing. **

**And when you smiled you made me feel**

**Like I could sing along.**

The politicians of his once beloved town soon demanded he rid them of the paranoia they were experiencing because of his prestigious and noble family.

**But then you went and changed the words-**

**Now my heart is empty.**

He gad done everything asked of him for if he hadn't, his little brother would've been killed along with himself and everyone else. All he'd wanted was to keep the peace and prevent another war, that would've added hundreds more of innocent lives to his conscious. However, once all had been said and done, they'd betrayed him, attempting to turn him in on multiple counts of first-degree murder. Of course, he'd gotten away, but not without permanent emotional scars.

**I'm only left with used-to-be's **

**And "Once upon a song."**

Everything had been ripped from him and hope was stagnant and delusional in getting it back.

He looked out across the "village" to the old clearing in the trees, watching his younger, yet virtual mirror train for the career he himself had abandoned years prior.

**Now I know you're not a fairytale,**

**And dreams were meant for sleeping, **

**And wishes on a star just don't come true.**

'**Cause now even I can tell **

**That I confused my feelings with the truth **

**Because I liked the view **

**When there was me and you.**

Angrily, he continued to recall the smirks and knowing winks the adults of the town had given him before the horror he had caused to take place.

And he had once been blind and ignorant to the dark side of them all. What a fool he had been.

**I can't believe that I could be so blind.**

**It's like you were floating while I was falling**

**And I didn't mind**

It had all been for a little brother who now despised him as the elder had told him to. His brother who was currently training to kill the man he had wanted to bring to justice for years.

**Because I liked the view. **

He remembered when he'd told the youth to train hard to destroy him later in life. He'd hoped the memories of their childhood together would prevent him from doing so.

I thought you felt it, too

But he knew this path would eventually be the best chosen for the both of them. He turned and walked backed to his patiently waiting companion to journey "home" together.

**When there was me and you.**

_**A/N: I hate the High School Musical series with a passion, but I thought this captured Itachi's feelings pretty well so I attempted to do something with it…. Also, I wrote this before I read the scene where Tobi tells Sasuke Itachi's version of what happened, but I had heard about the Konoha elders theory or whatever, so that's why it's 80% manga, and 20% crack and mine…. O.o"…**_


	3. SasuNaru

_The raven with ebony eyes, the last survivor of his ill-fated family, sat on his bed, wondering what was necessity and what was luxury: what must be kept and brought along, and what could be left behind. He noticed photograph set in a simple wood frame perched upon his nightstand he'd always kept close by his headboard. Though he'd never admit this to anyone, his heart as well. It was a picture presenting his two friends and their teacher, and although he hadn't expressed to the camera, the onyx orbs remembered that on that particular day, he couldn't have been happier or more proud to serve as their friend. Somehow, starting with the blond idiot beside him in the photo, they'd all managed to crack and worm their way into his carefully crafted walls of cold indifference. _

_He sighed. _'Him.'

_The hyperactive __boy with yellow hair was the reason the raven was leaving the small town they'd both grown up in. _That_ boy- the dead-last, the "I-can't-do-anything-right-to-save-my-life," the _idiot_- was beginning to best him in missions, the small lessons and skills their silver-haired teacher continued demonstrating to them, and even in coming up with clever strategies under immense pressure. He had caused the raven avenger to lose his focus of his road of hatred, his reason to excel in his arts and the vengeance of his family. He'd forgotten all of that in his love-hate relationship with those smiling blue eyes. _

_**Keep changing your mind **_

_**Like clouds in the sky: **_

_**You love me when you're high;**_

_**Leave me when you cry.**_

_They constantly bickered, and argued, and fought with each other, but they'd always come through for each other when it had been most needed, and had looked out for one another in potentially fatal situations. The idiot was now considered his closet friend, a sibling in place of his disowned traitor of a brother- the man who'd _caused_ the ruin of their once proud blood lineage._

_Now, however, he felt he must leave his friends, his loved ones, behind to train his heart, body and mind with less-than-respectable criminals in order to remain on top of his hateful game. To _not_ lose his strategic intellect at his own life of "billiards" and stay behind the cue ball. _

_He stood, and began to gather his things. _

_And I know it all takes time- _

_**Like a river running dry **_

_**When the sun's too bright. **_

_**So long, this is goodbye- **_

_**May we meet again in another life. **_

_**Like strangers passing by: **_

_**May we see it clearly in a different light.**_

A boy stood in the ransacked remains of his friend's once meticulously clean room. His eyes filled with salt-water as he realized what had occurred, and what he was too late to stop.

**Time passes by, **

**Direction unknown; **

**You've left us now **

**But we're not alone.**

He knew it was _his_ fault his friend couldn't see his greatness and deserted his home. It was _his_ fault the raven was so enraged at what he must have felt was his being stuck in the same place, moving at a constant rate of zero. _His_ fault that he'd assumed nothing would be different between the two, that everything would stay the same.

**Before you know it **

**Your cup's overflowing; **

**You measured no one that **

**I've ever known.**

**And it's quite all right**

**And goodbye for now-**

**Just look up to the stars **

**And believe who you are **

'**Cause it's quite all right, **

**And so long, goodbye.**

Blue-eyed vision blurred as it exited the house.

_The raven continued to collect his belongings, though he couldn't cease the thoughts creeping from his subconscious. Thoughts predominately containing his idiot friend and, once again, the events leading up to the demise of their friendship- or at least, demise on his part. _

_And though he couldn't deny that he longed to stay by his new-found "family," he also knew he could not deceive himself, nor could they, and he had to let go of thoughts that the ebony-haired boy with shining obsidian eyes belonged there, free from worries and unnecessary stresses. _

_**Keep dodging lies **_

_**Like a thief in the night. **_

_**But the sun will arise **_

_**And expose all our lies.**_

_And no matter how brutal and unrelenting the attempts and feelings to keep him there and to stay were, no amount of selfishness on either part would he allow success. No sorrow or grief for the separation would keep him from fulfilling his goals and ambitions. _

_**So why deny that you and I **_

_**Lead different lives? **_

_**The rivers from your eyes **_

_**Can't change my mind.**_

Nothing_ would dissuade him. _

The blond walked along the streets, hidden among the busy crowds of people. He dwelt on the desertion his friend had committed, but instead of sadness he found that those thoughts brought him nothing at all: no pain, no guilt, no happiness that the raven was aspiring to revenge's ruts and ditches of hate. They only filled him with emptiness.

Their time together had run its length.

**We always knew **

**That it'd come to this;**

**It's time like these **

**I forget what I miss.**

And though the only sadness was directed at the numb feelings crawling beneath his ribcage, he knew without a doubt, the handsome raven he'd known for so long could be feeling no differently from his own emotions.

**Matters of heart **

**Are hard to address-**

**Especially when yours **

**Is full of emptiness.**

He felt a sudden surge for his refusal of defeat.

It wasn't over yet.

The rivers from your eyes

_**Can't change my mind.**_

_The raven paused in his departure only long enough to gaze out at the small town he'd once considered a safe, relaxing place to live- somewhere he'd thought of as a first-rate town to raise a successful, contented family one day. _

_Yet, he turned his back on the memories, the friends, the relationships, the only world he knew. He left it all behind him as he began to tread the journey leading him to his new destiny. _

_He left it all without another backward glance._

Two-and-a-half years passed without much notice for the blond teenager. Although he was now sixteen years of age, not a day had gone by in imperfect years in which he hadn't thought of his missing friend. He longed to journey out and find him, to erase unwanted, unneeded, and un-established bad blood between them.

He knew, though, that everything would be okay between them, and the universe would unfold positively and as it should.

**Time passes by, **

**Direction unknown; **

**You've left us now**

**But we're not alone.**

Everything had gotten out of hand. Nothing had happened correctly, as it should have. "Once upon a time" had already passed, and although the hope for their better future _seemed_ dim, the hyperactive idiot was determined to make their "happily ever after" more than an imagined illusion.

**Before you know it**

**Your cup's overflowing; **

**You measured no one that**

**I've ever known.**

The blond refused to let the best friend he'd ever known be cast away forever, never to see him again.

He'd wait for him to return. Always.

**So long, this is goodbye-**

**May we meet again in another life.**

The sixteen-year-old raven hoped their paths would once more cross someday, though it was simply too difficult in this tragic existence in which they were now living. He hoped against all reason that it would work much more smoothly if given another chance at life.

**Like strangers passing by: **

**May we see it clearly in a different light.**

Tears fell from obsidian orbs like acid rain and broken razor blades, scarring the tattered fabric of his heart and soul as he pushed the silly thoughts from his mind. He focused once more on avenging his loved ones now departed, and developing the wrath needed and saved for destroying those who had betrayed him.

'_Goodbye, dear "friend."'_ He thought bitterly. _'May we indeed meet again one day.'_

Perhaps the blond was living in a forgotten fantasy. Perhaps the beautiful raven he'd known and continued to wait for no longer existed and would never return to him. Perhaps their relationship was created in their own selfishness and that was how it was meant to end- without thinking of each other's needs.

And perhaps if the blond loved him, he should let him find his own way.

**And it's quite all right, **

**And goodbye for now.**

But somehow, looking up at the night sky that reminded the now much wiser youth of his friend's embittered black eyes, he never lost faith or hope that _that_ was not the case. As it had many times before, fate would reconcile them and bring them together once more- all _he_ had to do was wait for the raven to realize the same.

**Just look up to the stars**

**And believe who you are **

'**Cause it's quite all right,**

Once again, smiling blue eyes streamed salt-water as his lips grinned with unnoticed sorrow and spoke, walking towards his own lonely home,

"**And so long, goodbye." **


End file.
